1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cassettes for movie picture film and is particularly adapted to 8mm and Super 8 formats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically, motion picture projectors were threaded by an operator manually threading the film into the required film path and then locking the film in place. The introduction of automatic film threading systems provided a great advance in the art. However, these automatic systems still require that the leading edge of the film be hand stripped from the reel and inserted through a slot for engagement with the automatic feeding system. Various cartridges were developed to overcome the difficulty encountered by amateurs when starting film, even in automatic feed systems. In previous types of cartridges the reel of film was permanently placed inside the cartridge which is then mounted directly on the projector. The cartridge precisely locates the reel and permits the film lead to be automatically stripped from the reel and be automatically threaded into the projector. The present invention obviates the need for the purchase and use of a cartridge for each reel of film and permits the reels to be placed directly in a permanent cartridge on the machine and to be automatically threaded into the machine.